Awake from the Nightmare
by lecturaxgusto
Summary: Himemiya Chikane vive siendo venerada por todos los estudiantes de la academia y sabe perfectamente que de ese modo no puede pasar sus limites, pero en el momento en que Kurusugawa Himeko aparece en su vida, todo su mundo comienza a dar vuelcos.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Kannazuki no Miko y sus personajes son propiedad de Kaishaku)_**

_**Awakening **_**_from the nightmare _**

** _pt. 1_**

"_No estaba escrito que esos sentimientos salieran a relucir a tan tempranas horas de mi vida. Me __negué a pensarlo, me negué a sentirlo y aún así era inevitable privar de mis sentimientos, me era inevitable no dejar de ser una egoísta al saber que la quería ver siempre, que la quería mantener siempre tan cerca mío, aún sintiendo que mi corazón solo podía otorgárselo a ella. Mi amada Himeko"_

Hace mucho tiempo, se cuenta la historia de dos sacerdotisas, una de la luna y su compañera era su sol. Se dice que lucharon ambas jóvenes por salvar la tierra, llenas de amor, aún así, el amor que se tenían no podía ser recibido por ambas, debido a una maldición... para salvar al mundo, para que la paz habite una vez más, una de ellas debía morir y la otra vivir plenamente en paz en aquella tierra.

Aún así, las jóvenes llevaban por objetivo amarse por siempre, pero la traición de vivir engañadas por aquella misión arrebato su amor, hasta olvidarse cada una de ellas, después de la muerte de una.

No podré olvidar aquello... porque fui yo quien mato a mi amada: sacerdotisa del sol.

La joven de cabellos azules lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos al descubrir los rayos del sol invadir su habitación como invitados habituales. Himemiya Chikane una joven adinerada que vive en un pequeño pueblo y estudia en la prestigiosa academia Ototachibana. Amable, inteligente, hábil. Era admirada por todos los estudiantes de la academia y sabía perfectamente que mantenerse en ese estado con los estudiantes la hacía sentir respetable. Aún así… de cierta manera dentro de su corazón sentía que faltaba algo. Se desperezo lentamente sobre su cama rebuscando aún con sus ojos entrecerrados el uniforme. Pero drásticamente volvió su mirada hacía un calendario posado sobre el escritorio de su habitación, dando un largo suspiro. – _Mañana es ya mi decimosexto cumpleaños, no entiendo aún porque me siento de esta manera._

Así entre pensamientos emprendió marcha hasta la academia. Cada día había sido igual, cada año era admirada por los alumnos que ingresaban, por todos, y no podía hacer nada, solo sonreírles a sabiendas de que jamás nadie se le acercaría tan imprudentemente.

Una vez más se marcho a su escondite favorito tras los rosales para comer tranquilamente su almuerzo, en ese momento sin tomar en cuenta el movimiento de las hojas del árbol, observo detenidamente como de entre los rosales caía de espaldas una pequeña joven de cabellos rubios quejándose del dolor provocado por la terrible caída.

-Pero como duele esto – Se quejo con su voz delicada intentando ponerse de pie mientras Chikane no dejaba de mirarle aún sin poder creer aquel tropiezo. La muchacha rubia se dio unas suaves golpecitos en la cabeza, al instante en que se ponía de pie, miro a su alrededor sin prestar atención a la persona que se encontraba debajo del árbol, descubriendo aquel hermoso lugar escondido dentro de la misma academia. Repentinamente después de quedarse viendo unos cuantos segundos el movimiento oscilante de las hojas del árbol, descubrió que una mirada atenta le seguía y desde su frente, bajando lentamente su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules al igual que su cabello, sintió como su respiración se acababa y su corazón extrañamente se comenzaba a contraer. No podía despegar su mirada de ella, tanto como lo hacía Chikane, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia la rubia.

-… Ah, pequeña flor, tienes unos ojos violáceos preciosos – Pronunció suavemente al quedarse mirando a unos cuantos pasos, Chikane, quien aún así no podía despegar su mirada - _¿Qué me pasa con esta chica? Se ve tan distinta a las demás… pero detente por favor, deja de mirarme debes ser otra admiradora y no quiero que me lastimes más con esa mirada. – _Chikane volvió a dar un suspiro evadiendo la mirada un tanto sonrojada. En ese momento la otra muchacha reacciono y volvió a su estado normal.

-Discúlpame… supongo que estoy interviniendo en tu lugar secreto, tuve un desliz mientras escapaba de unas chicas que me estaban cuestionando ante el hecho de que no conozco y no admiro a Miya-sama, es por eso que mientras me arrancaba tropecé y termine llegando a este lugar. Pero creo que debería marcharme ya, porque presiento que no estás a gusto con mi compañía. Con permiso – Inquirió delicadamente la joven, sin darse vuelta, cuando dio unos cuantos pasos y fue detenida por una mano que se cerraba sobre su antebrazo, aquella chica miro una vez más hacia atrás y observo a la muchacha de ojos azules, que tenía su mano aferrada al antebrazo mientras rogaba de una manera distinta, sin expresarlo con palabras, que ella se quedara.

-… Creo que es mala decisión que te marches sin al menos decirme tu nombre, además me haces compañía y siento que estoy muy a gusto con tu conversa, anda quédate y dime tu nombre – Dijo con una sonrisa, Chikane quien le soltó suavemente el antebrazo, descubriendo la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir de manera desbocada.

-¿Enserio? Qué feliz me siento, pensé que a alguien como tú le iba a irritar, por eso de cómo converso solo tengo una amiga. – Chikane al escuchar aquello se le quedo mirando extrañada, aquel sentimiento de melancolía que había aflorado en la joven le provoco un súbito y extraño cambió en su pensar.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Por qué decías eso recién?

-Alguien… que se ve tan refinada y exquisita – Respondió bajando la voz avergonzada. – Es como si hablara con aquella persona de la que todas hablan, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Miya-sama. Fue por ello que llegue aquí, porque me estaban replicando y discutiendo el que no tenga idea de nada. Es cierto… mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko.

-… Vaya, es una sorpresa, pero ya no podrán seguir intimidándote más.

-¿Qué dices? – Exclamo mirándole sorprendida - ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan fácilmente?

-Pues no se le puede negar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que decida algo así ¿o sí? – Pregunto, dándose cuenta después de hablar lo que acababa de decir – _No puede ser… lo que podría haber sido una amistad, ella se convertirá en una de esas chicas._

-¿Tú eres Himemiya Chikane? – Le miro sorprendida, Himeko que sentía un gran interés por conocer más de aquella chica de cabello y ojos azules, que en aquel momento se sintió avergonzada y entristecida a su vez - ¡Eres increíble Chikane-chan!

-¿Chikane…-chan? – Volvió su mirada a la violácea y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Perdona… ¿no te gusta el sufijo? Suena muy infantil ahora que lo pienso ¿quieres que te llame Miya-sama? – Pregunto consternada Himeko viendo como le miraba sin expresión alguna Chikane.

-Chikane-chan estaría bien, por favor dime así, Kurusugawa-san – Tomo con ambas manos las de Himeko quien le miro extrañada de su comportamiento.

-Muy bien… Chikane-chan entonces desde ahora eres mi amiga, pero no me llames Kurusugawa, de todas maneras yo te digo Chikane-chan – Volvió a comentar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces Hi-Hime-Himeko – Miro a la chica, quien sonrió al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella chica que acababa de conocer, provocando que al igual ella sonriera, sintiendo dentro de su pecho un calor distinto y más dulce.

-¿Si, Chikane-chan? – Inquirió nuevamente con una sonrisa.

"_Fue en ese momento que nos conocimos, que mi corazón comenzó a cambiar en giros, al saber que era distinta, al sentir alegría estando a su lado. Fue ese destino inevitable."_

-¿Enserio? Mi cumpleaños también es mañana – Inquirió sorprendida la joven rubia sorprendida por todo lo que le contaba su nueva amiga – Chikane-chan eres increíble, no solo porque eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, también porque eres la presidenta en el club de arquería, eres una increíble deportista y no solo eso, eres fuerte, amable y maravillosa. Yo estoy muy contenta, de poder ser tu amiga, de verdad – Confesó mirándole de reojo sonrojada por lo acaba de decir. Chikane se le quedo viendo sintiendo como en su corazón unas nuevas sensaciones surgían inesperadamente.

-Himeko… muchas gracias – Profeso lentamente sin mirarle – Verdaderamente me siento honrada de tener tu amistad, creo… no, eres la primera amiga que tengo sinceramente y soy feliz de saber que tú eres la primera – Aclaro volviendo su mirada hacia la de muchacha de ojos violáceos – Himeko hay algo que quiero preguntarte… aunque quizás sea un poco precipitado pero… mañana es mi cumpleaños, perdón es tu cumpleaños y el mío, y me preguntaba si ¿querías venir a mi fiesta? – Pregunto jugando con sus manos.

-Pero ¿no haces una fiesta para gente importante y algunos estudiantes de la academia? – Pregunto consternada al respecto de esa invitación, cuando sintió el cálido tacto de las manos de Chikane sobre las suyas.

-Me refería a una fiesta solo para nosotras dos – Inquirió suavemente acercando su rostro unos centímetros hacia el de la rubia. Quien se sonrojo instantáneamente ante la cercanía de la joven de cabellos azules – ¿Qué dices entonces?

-… Una fiesta para nosotras dos – Pronunció en voz baja, volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa, mientras le asentía – entonces aceptare tu invitación.

-Que alegría – Repuso con una nueva sonrisa aún más esplendida Chikane. Himeko le miro sorprendida sintiendo como se le oprimía aún más su corazón que latía de manera desbocada desde el momento en que se habían visto por primera vez. En eso fue que recordó.

-Es cierto, Chikane-chan ¿te puedes quedar quieta un instante? Es solo que quiero tomar una foto de nuestro encuentro, para saber que con esta foto siempre recordare el día en que conocí a Chikane-chan – Inquirió levantando su cámara que acababa de sacar de su bolso. La joven sonrió esperando que Himeko se acercara, en ese momento antes de que la foto fuera tomada la rodeo sonriendo mientras miraba a la cámara, desconcertando a la joven quien aún más sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad imposible de describir, sonrió confiando en la seguridad en que miraba y sonreía Chikane cuando la foto fue tomada. – Creo que debemos esperar hasta que revele las fotos para poder verlas – Agrego entre risillas.

La tarde paso volando y los planes de Chikane habían dado un giro inesperado después de conocer a Himeko. Se encontraba en su habitación probándose los vestidos que Otoha, su criada le enseñaba.

-Creo que es la primera vez que la veo tan ansiosa Chikane-sama – Inquirió deleitada al ver a la joven mirarse al espejo mientras se probaba cada uno de los vestidos – Siempre me deja en orden escoger sus vestidos para cada fiesta, pero claro es su decimo sexto cumpleaños no podría esperar menos.

-No solo es eso… mañana será un día especial, de eso estoy segura – Confesó acercándose hacia la ventana de la cual la luz de la luna esplendida brillaba.

Al día siguiente como rutina, abrió sus ojos al sentir caer el brillo del sol sobre sus ojos cerrados, desperezándose sobre la cama, de un momento a otro comenzó a pensar en aquella chica que había conocido el día anterior, aquella que la había mantenido en vela porque intentaba entrar en sus sueños, su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido al saber que se encontraría dentro de su casa aquel día; el día de su cumpleaños.

"_Es este momento el que debo atesorar dentro de mi corazón, con aquella chica que cambio mi mundo en un dos por tres el día anterior, e impediré que los recuerdos, que mi secreto sea revelado, a sabiendas que esta noche de luna sin sacerdotisas será la primera que viviremos juntas, de eso estoy segura."_

_

* * *

_

_Notas de Autor:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cuanto tiempo? Ahora comienzo con un nuevo fic mientras sigo en proceso con mi fic principal "Skin-deep Love" Fic de K-ON!_

_Pero ¿qué les pareció? Trate de mantenerlo ligado a muchas partes del anime, y claro adaptandole algunas cuantas como que Oogami Souma no estra en mi fic, dios lo deteste tanto como fan del Yuri que no lo soporte y leí el manga para saber que pasaba con él al final, no diré nada porque sería spoilers para la gente que quiera leer el manga o ver el anime. En fin, criticas, opiniones, las estaré esperando con mucho gusto. Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo de este nuevo fic._

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Kannazuki no Miko y sus personajes son propiedad de Kaishaku)_**

_**Awake from the nightmare**_

_**Pt.**__** 2**_

La rubia de ojos violáceos, comenzó a desperezarse al instante en que se dio contra el suelo, despertándola de la inesperada pesadilla que acababa de tener. Su respiración aún era acelerada ante el terror que sentía, sentía su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y de repente el llanto la invadió, dejando en total descubierto el temor que tenía de aquel día.

-"_¿Qué pasa conmigo? Fue solo un sueño, eso no pasa en la vida real… pero se sintió tan… – _La joven pensaba aún confundida aquello, bajando lentamente una de sus manos para descubrir su pecho en el espejo, ninguna mancha que pudiera hacerle creer en aquel sueño – _Tengo miedo… no quiero que nada pase hoy y menos ahora que he conocido a Chikane-chan" – _Termino pensando con una sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente invadía sus pensamientos la joven de la que le habían hablado maravillas que no creía hasta que la conoció el día anterior. Miro a un lado de su escritorio, había revelado más rápido de lo esperado las fotografías y junta a una de ellas se encontraba el regalo que del cual después de salir de clases, se había preocupado en buscar. Delicadamente lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro con una sonrisa – Chikane-chan… espero te guste mi regalo.

Himeko descubrió la hora, se le hacía tarde, así que decidió cambiarse, aún sentía nervios, y continuaba preguntándose el hecho por el cual la joven de de cabellos azulinos y ojos de igual color, le había invitado a quedarse incluso en su hogar, tomo entre una mochila su ropa para dormir y después de rebuscar algún desperfecto en su imagen, asintió en que se veía bien y así partió en dirección a la casa de Chikane.

Fue en el momento en que llego a la dirección, que se quedo boquiabierta sin esperar que realmente la casa de Chikane fuera una mansión sobre una colina, sintiendo la falta de confianza como para entrar en aquella mansión, pero antes de volver a dudarlo apareció desde lo lejos avanzando hacia ella, su amiga de cabellos azules, que avanzaba con una sonrisa hacia Himeko.

-Que alegría ver que has llegado – Inquirió abriendo la reja para dejar entrar a la rubia que aún le miraba atónita, Chikane llevaba puesto un vestido azul aguamarina que se ceñía a sus caderas, el vestido tenía un escote ligero que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos y alrededor de su cuello un collar de plata en forma de luna le decoraba. – Te ves hermosa Himeko – Confeso sonriente, notando el rojo carmesí que se teñía en sus mejillas.

-Bueno…gracias pero no lo creo mucho… si fuera por eso, yo no me comparo con lo bella que estás con este vestido y…

-Yo me refiero a cómo eres tú, no importa el vestido que llevas puesto, a mi me gusta verte a tu rostro, estás preciosa, además tu inocencia y pureza te hacen lucir más bella a la luz del crepúsculo – Volvió a pronunciar, sonriéndole sencillamente.

-… Muchas gracias – Agradeció cerrando sus manos alrededor de su vientre, avergonzada de cada palabra que pronunciaba Chikane. - ¡Ah es cierto, te traje algo por tu cumpleaños!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no entramos a la casa y me lo entregas? También quiero entregarte algo yo – Aclaro con una deleitable sonrisa de la cual no pudo pasar desapercibida la joven Kurusugawa, que se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Su cuerpo lo sentía ligero, mientras se hundía en los profundos mares que la llevaban de un lado a otro, sintiendo la presión de su pecho apretarse contra sus pulmones, cortándole la respiración, abrió nuevamente sus pupilas de par en par, reaccionando al instante de sentir la calidez de la mano de Chikane, descubriendo lo tersas que eran las níveas manos de la peli azul. Avanzo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sintiéndose en las nubes debido a la ensoñación que le provocaba sentirse cerca de ella.

-¿Himeko? – La suave voz de Chikane la devolvió de su sueño, descubriéndose en algún lugar de la mansión Himemiya, desconocida para ella. Mirando hacia todos lados, lentamente reconoció el lugar como: _"La habitación de Chikane." _

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? ¿Esta es tu habitación? – La peli azul asintió, aferrando las manos de la joven. – Chikane-chan… yo, quiero entregarte esto – Separo delicadamente sus manos de la joven y rebusco el regalo entre su bolso, sacándolo junto a una foto que dejo caer.

-¿Qué es esa foto? – Pregunto extrañada Chikane, mientras le demostraba una sonrisa para no incomodar ante su pregunta, se levanto del asiento en el que se encontraban y recogió lentamente la foto, sonriendo brevemente al verla – Es la foto que nos sacamos ayer ¿verdad? – La joven de ojos violáceos asintió nuevamente sonrojada, intentando pensar si alguna vez se había sonrojado tanto como lo hacía con Himemiya Chikane – Tomas preciosas fotografías ¿sabías eso?... ¿me la puedo quedar, como un regalo?

-Ah,… si, pensaba dártela junto a esto – Le entrego la pequeña caja que al ser descubierta, presento una gran curiosidad en la peli azul. La cajita contenía una pequeña concha rosada puesta en un collar de plata. – Perdóname si no es algo que quisieras, como te conocí ayer literalmente y no se mucho de tus gustos, pues no supe qué darte y…

-Es preciosa Himeko – Intervino sacando la pequeña cadena junto a la concha de la cajita, mientras la admiraba, sus ojos se humedecieron al encontrarse viendo fija y detenidamente el color rosa de aquella concha, que le devolvía millones de recuerdos.

-¿Chikane-chan te sucede algo? – Le miro alertada al ver como aquellos zafiros se cristalizaban y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las níveas mejillas de la peli azul. Chikane negó sonriendo mientras con una de sus manos se limpio delicadamente las lágrimas – Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad es que la he tenido desde la mayor parte de mi vida, mi abuela me la regalo para uno de mis cumpleaños y me dijo como un conjuro _"En este mundo hay una persona que comparte la mitad perfecta de esta concha, y cuando la encuentres te darás cuenta de que es el amor verdadero, el de toda tu vida"._

_-_¿Tú le crees esas palabras? – Himeko asintió sonriéndole sin evitar su mirada, entonces la muchacha de ojos azules le miro extrañada mientras volvía a mirar el collar – entonces ¿Por qué me lo regalas a mí?

-Porque de una manera u otra siento que puedo confiar mi tesoro más preciado a Chikane-chan – Confeso colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, sonrojada ante su propia respuesta. La joven de cabellos azules sonrió sintiendo la necesidad de abrazar a Himeko, quien se quedo sorprendida ante la reacción.

-Gracias Himeko, gracias – Pronuncio entre sollozos sin dejar que le viera al rostro, beso la cabeza de la joven, quien sintió como la sangre subía y bajaba aceleradamente dentro de su cuerpo a su vez que el corazón daba vuelcos inesperados ante el fiel contacto de los labios de Chikane contra ella. – Feliz cumpleaños. – _"Me has encontrado, al fin, mi amada Himeko."_

Entre risas y muchas conversaciones la tarde paso volando y ambas jóvenes sentían que aún después de estar tanto tiempo juntas aún no se podían cansar de la otra, Himeko ves que podía le preguntaba de la relación que tenía con su familia al verle tan sola dentro de una gran mansión, al igual que lo hacía Chikane, intentando averiguar si era la misma persona de la cual en el pasado se había enamorado.

Fue después de despedirse de ella en la habitación contigua a la suya que se quedo observando la concha que colgaba de la cadena, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta otro de los muebles en el cual se encontraba su joyero, abriéndolo lentamente para rebuscar entre sus collares el más importante, sonrió al unir la mitad de la concha de Himeko con la que ella había portado desde que había nacido.

"_Mi amada Himeko, te he estado esperando, al fin podremos vivir sin la maldición de las sacerdotisas, ah mi adorada Himeko."_

Dos golpes a la puerta fueron los que interrumpieron sus pensamientos, volviéndose para permitir la entrada a la persona que se encontraba tras ella, que al descubrir quien era, le miro sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por completo, avanzo a zancadas hacia la persona sin darse cuenta de que entre sus manos aún permanecían ambos collares unidos.

-¿Himeko, sucede algo? – Pregunto descubriendo la tierna apariencia de la rubia que vestía su pijama.

-Chikane-chan yo… me siento muy apenada por lo que te pediré… es que tengo un poco de… miedo ¿podría ser que duerma contigo? – Pregunto precipitadamente, provocando la sorpresa momentánea de la peli azul, que al instante le sonrió asintiendo, descubriendo una brillante sonrisa entregada por la rubia al saber que Chikane aceptaba ante su petición.

-Himeko… hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que no puedo guardarme más y que quiero que sepas antes de que no pueda contenerme más al tenerte frente a mi – Inquirió cerrando la puerta tras Himeko mientras la atrapaba entre la pared y sus brazos. La rubia se le quedo mirando intrigada y a la vez atemorizada por aquella acción, fue en ese momento que Chikane recordó aquel daño que le había causado en un momento parecido, solo que a diferencia, a causa de su maldición, entonces sonrió brevemente separando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la joven. - ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que si creías en aquello que te dijo tu abuela?

-Sí, siempre creería en las cosas que me dice mi abuela… ella es la más cercana a mí y la más acertada al decir cosas – Contesto tímidamente aún turbada ante la Chikane seductora que se encontraba frente a ella, aún así sentía como su corazón latía a una gran velocidad al ver lo atractiva que se veía con su pijama la joven de cabellos azules al igual que sus ojos y de piel nívea y tersa. – Pero ¿podrías decirme que sucede?

-¿Qué dirías si yo te digo que no puedo estar más lejos de ti, que no aguanto las ganas de besarte, de poder sentir que me amas, como yo te amo a ti? – La pregunto llego como un golpe inesperado, descubriendo sus piernas fallarle en ese momento, cuando la mano que aún tenía estirada Chikane, la puso alrededor de sus caderas para sostenerla, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Himeko sintió como ya no podía reaccionar ante ello, sintiendo el cuerpo de la peli azul pegado al suyo, sintiendo los senos apretados de la joven contra los suyos y la cálida mirada que seguía puesta sobre ella - ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que la persona de la que hablaba tu abuela, soy yo? – Pregunto alzando ambos collares unidos, demostrándole con una sonrisa lo cierto de aquellas preguntas. La joven miro atónita ambas conchas unidas alrededor de la mano de Chikane, alzando lentamente una de sus manos para tocarla alrededor de la palma de la mano de la joven de ojos color zafiro. Recordando instantáneamente aquel pasado que les había atormentado y les había robado su amor a cada una, recordando hasta la última palabra de la sacerdotisa de la luna. – _"Himeko, reencarnare nuevamente. Voy a regresar, por eso búscame, encuéntrame. Es una promesa Himeko, una promesa. Debes…debes hacerlo." _– La rubia le miro con sus ojos violáceos llenos de lágrimas a su vez que le abrazaba instantáneamente.

-¡Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan te encontré al fin! – Exclamo mientras lloraba nuevamente y la peli azul le acariciaba el cabello, mientras lloraba al igual que ella.

-Cumpliste tu promesa Himeko, sabía que debía esperarte, no podía aceptar a nadie más porque a ti te amo eternamente, vida tras otra. Pero ahora, ya nada nos separara, ya que no somos las sacerdotisas de la luna sin dioses. Esta noche, es la noche de luna sin dioses – Inquirió mientras intentaba aclararse.

-Chikane-chan, no permitiré que esta vez nos separen, te amo, te amo tanto que no podría volver a soportar el dolor que he cargado durante tanto tiempo – Dijo entre lágrimas la joven de ojos violáceos, mientras sonreía de alegría.

-Yo también te amo Himeko – Pronunció Chikane alzando lentamente la barbilla de Himeko para acercarse hasta su rostro.

Rozo suavemente los labios de Himeko contra los suyos, separándose cada pocos segundos hasta que no pudo resistir más la tentación de tenerle tan cerca nuevamente y sentir el cálido aliento de Himeko chocar contra sus labios, apegándolos para poder sentir la dulzura, la miel que destilaban los tiernos y suaves labios de Himeko al besarla.

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero, espero muy bien. Uff al fin he tenido tiempo para escribir._

_Tanto Skin-deep Love, como para subirlo hoy día, tratare de escribir lo más rápido y haber si tengo dos capítulos este mes. Como sea, aquí es hablar de Chikane y Himeko._

_¿Qué les ha parecido? De ahora en adelante que se han encontrado una vez más, la historia comenzara a ser diferente, lo aseguro, tengo que hacer pruebas diferentes en este fic, así que espero saber de opiniones, criticas con mucho estaremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo y en reviews de este fic._

_Matta~ne!_

_Ne~chan!_


End file.
